


October 8th

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke fluff basically~ </p><p>And Michael is really happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 8th

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as the first thing I originally wrote today but that got deleted from my computer and so there's this.

Michael and Luke were having a lazy day. 

 

They had went all out too (or as all out as they could while still being lazy). They had ordered pizzas, made a blanket fort on their couch, filled it with extra blankets to make it even more cozy, were finding movies to watch on Netflix (Mean Girls because Luke had practically begged and Michael couldn't say no), and even went as far as getting those pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks.

 

They were content to say the least. Happy as all hell. Overall just entirely comfortable with each other. 

 

And Michael couldn't help but to love it. He was as close as comfortably possible to his boyfriend, and Luke's arms around him plus their cozy blankets made for excellent cuddling. And the movies they were choosing weren't half bad. 

 

Everything was right, and that's partly why Michael loved October, and the autumn season, so much. It meant staying inside more. Doing things together with the people he loved and cared about. Spending time just in their own abodes and celebrating plenty.

 

They had finished making apple cider and candied apples the day before and they'd planned on consuming those before the night was over. Michael also had plans to start carving pumpkins too.

 

Things were just good, and Michael couldn't help but look at Luke with all the love he could muster in his eyes. Even with Regina George being a complete bitch in the background noise. Even with the fact that Luke's face was kinda cold against Michael's. Even with the horrible latte he'd gotten and all the wasted pizza he would've eaten more off, Michael was probably the happiest he'd been in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, thanks for reading<3


End file.
